Trauma
by Zero Infection
Summary: My version of RO2 LOTS story. Kinda. Rated M just in case. Not sure where this story will go XD


I do NOT own Ragnarok, so get over it. Based off Ragnarok II Legend of the Second. This particular chapter has very little to do with the game's storyline as far as Lucas' experience in the labs. In the official story, you are indeed rescued from the cultist's by Xerath Hyperion. Anything else in this chapter is just my story! :3

All those years ago, the days I'd spent in captivity were countless. One of the only things I remember was being the only one who saw what REALLY happened in those labs before we were rescued.

I'd gotten lost when we were being escorted to a new area. Well, getting lost wasn't exactly it. It was curiousity that led me to that accursed room. The small sounds of wimpering, pleading. Slowly opening the door, I slipped in and closed it. I knew I shouldn't have been here, but I couldn't help myself.

A frail naked boy was chained to the walls. The sound of the chains resounded throughout the room as he struggled to get free. Noticing me, he stopped and eyed me suspiciously. Slowly stepping closer, I reached out. "What...What are you doing here? Why are you chained?"

The boy responded in a quiet, shakey voice. "They don't want me to get away...They..." He broke up into tears as he tried to look me in the eyes. "Who are you?"

It was then that I was truely able to look at him. Frail beyond measure, skin so pale you'd swear he was a ghost. It was obvious he hadn't eaten in a long time, his bones clearly visable. Messy grey hair with blue eyes. I felt so bad seeing him like this, so I answered him. "I'm...Lucas."

A small smile crept up the boys face. It was only momentary, as he suddenly went stock still. "Shh! You gotta hide! They're coming...They're coming!"

Footsteps grew louder and I bumped into a desk as I scurried to a hiding place. The door flew open and a few men in white coats came in. "Ahh, so you're next." Turning to the others, he nodded and they proceded to remove the chains and take him away.

As the door shut, the man kicked the desk. It was enough to make me yelp, which I think was the point. "I knew I smelled a rat. Get over here!" Hesitantly, I crawled out from under the desk. Resistance would only make this worse. "You've been a very naughty boy, and you know what happens to naughty boys, don't you?" Quivering in fear, I shook my head. "They get PUNISHED!" As the last word was said, my head collided with the desk as he kicked me. "They get punished, and are exempt from being a part of Her glorious new world." Another kick, and I was curled on the floor, sobbing. "She does not accept such naughty boys in her paradise. Perhaps if you were to...Make ammends...I might be willing to forgive you."

"But...She loves us all..Right? If she loves us...Why do we live like this?"

I expected another kick, but it never came. Instead, the man knealed down next to me and pulled my head up a bit. "Because, dear boy, the tyrant Odin has sealed Her away. That is why you kids are here. You will help us bring Her back, and paradise will be revealed."

It was later in the night, and I was back with the rest of the children. I was the only one unable to sleep. The sound of someone screaming in agony resounded throughout the lab, but none of the other children were bothered by this. The cries got louder, things like "Oh Odin pleeeeeeeease!" and "It..It hurts! Please stop!" then "My...My arms! Stop! My arms!" Another voice joined in, yelling over the first. "Don't worry, dear boy! It will all be over soon!" I covered my ears as the tears began to flow, and soon got tired. The last thing I heard before I cried myself to sleep was; "I've done it! It worked!" Then the darkness took over, but even sleep was painful.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. "Oi, Lucas! Get up! It's breakfast time!" Slowly opening my eyes, I got up and stumbled over to my serving. "Ya look terrible. Don' worry though, once She is free, 'erybody can live in peace."

Rage flooded my veins, but died off as soon as someone stood outside the cells. Someone keeping guard. Everyone screamed when it tried to talk to us, but I was too busy eating. When I finally looked over, my blood ran cold. Dropping my food, I ran over to the door. I could hear Dmitri call out to me. "Lucas! Get away from tha' thing!"

Reaching out through the bars, I grabbed the mutated hands before me. Tears fell as I looked at it, so sad. Messy grey hair obscuring one side of its face, yellow eyes with red marks down the cheeks. A torn blue coat with eyes as buttons. The two hands were large and inhuman. The one in my hand had two eyes on the back that blinked as they looked at me.

Looking up, my voice trembled. "You...it's you...isn't it..." It showed no sign of recognition. "It's me...Lucas...Remember?" Only a puzzled look. He didn't remember. My fists clenched as I tried to hold back my anger and frustration.

Day after day, I always stood at the door, trying to comfort him. I didn't know if he was sad at all, but sometimes he would give a smile. The other children distanced themselves from me. They thought there was something wrong with me. That I was a traitor. I refused to believe in this paradise that was to come. How could it be? This boy lost himself to them. Not even a shred of former memory. Just a blank stare as if nothing mattered. I couldn't leave him. It wasn't fair.

One day the door in the hall opened and a robed woman walked in. "Kiel! Midgard has infiltrated us. Kill ANYONE you see."

"Yes, my master." As he said that, the woman left. I could hear the things happening upstairs. People were fighting.

I looked at him again. "Kiel..." Just then, the doors outside opened and the fight ensued.

Kiel floated over to the knights that were opposing him. As one of the knights struck, Kiel had cut him clean in half with his claws. I screamed for him to stop. Begged him. The knights were falling one by one, until one remained. No words were exchanged before they started at each other. The fight lasted quite a while, as the knight was skilled. The pain in my heart was so great. The knight had stabbed him in the chest, pinning him to the wall. Blood sputtered out with each forced breath as he looked at me one last time.

Everything after was a blur. Nothing mattered anymore. We were rescued, and were all taken to Prontera. We were orphans, so we waited for the day that someone would take us in. After a month, I was the only one remaining. No one would take me.  
One day, I was escorted to the knights quarters near the castle. The woman who was taking me there said that they'd found someone to take care of me. She left me in one of the rooms and told me he'd be there soon.

I wandered around looking at the various things neatly placed around the room. A single bed with blue blankets harboring the symbol of the Prontera's Holy Guard. There were helmets and armors around, along with swords and other knightly belongings. I could hear someone laughing as he approached the door. As the door opened, a knight came in. "Hi there. I'm Xerath Hyperion, and I'll be the one taking care of you." He gave a smile.

The scar over his eye. I recognised him immediatly. Sudden hate filled my entire being. I had no idea what I was doing at the time, but I'd grabbed one of the smaller swords and tried to hit him. "You! You're the one!" He held his shield up in surprise and thrust it forward to knock me back.

Pinning me to the bed, he gave me a puzzled look. "Calm down there, boy. What seems to be the problem?"

That indifferent look. I hated it. "I hate you! You should've been the one who died!" I choked through the tears. When he still questioned me, I couldn't help but scream at him. "You killed him! You killed Kiel! It's not fair!"

The knight frowned. "You believe those people? The people who took you away from your family? Who imprisoned you against your will?"

"Kiel...I saw him...He was chained...They took him away...They did things..." The memories seemed to flash by as I spoke. "He screamed all night...I...They turned him into that monster...He lost his memory...He seemed so lifeless..."

Xerath loosened his grip on me as he sat down next to me. "I'm sorry. I had no idea what happened in there, but I had to kill him. He killed countless knights! We fought against all odds to rescue you children." He sighed and looked out the window. "I know nothing I say will change how you feel about me, but I'm here to look out for you. As a knight of Prontera, it is my job to protect the innocent."

"He was innocent! He didn't ask for this! He begged them to stop and they wouldn't!"

Getting up, Xerath shook his head. "You want someone to hate? Hate THEM! But even so, hate is useless, and causes nothing but pain." Pausing for a moment, he added; "I'll leave you alone for a while, but think about it. You can't keep living your life with such hatred..." That said, Xerath left and shut the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~ He knew that whatever had happened in that lab, it effected the boy deeply. It was a scar that would never heal. Never the less, he was going to try. Heading to the King, he passed several fellow knights, giving them nods. Upon reaching the castle, he was stopped by a guard. "I'm sorry, but the King is in a meeting. You can wait in here if you like, just do not disturb anyone." He really couldn''t tell Xerath NOT to be there, as he was of lower rank.

Sitting in one of the nearby chairs, he waited until people began pouring out of the throne room. Walking in, he bumped into the King. "Hyperion. What brings you to the castle?"  
Letting out a sigh, Xerath motioned the King to sit down. "It's about the remaining boy."

"Ah, and how is he?" the King inquired.  
Xerath shook his head a bit. "Not good. He tried to attack me with one of my own swords." Upon seeing the Kings alarm, he held his hands up. "It's fine. I've managed to calm him down. I'm here to ask if you would be willing to help me pay for a doctor to see him. My budget is tight at the moment."  
Raising a brow, the King replied; "And what would he need a doctor for?"

"The trauma. Whatever happened in the labs, he's had the worst of it. I can't imagine..." Pausing a moment, he decided to cut to the chase. "I killed someone dear to him. It couldn't be helped, and I do not regret it, but the boy just won't let it go. It was a monster. The boy said that it was human, and that he'd seen him the night before...Before they changed him. They turned that boy into a monster. It had no memory of the past, and seemed mindless. It killed many of my men." After a moment of thought, he went on. "He's so young...For such a horrible thing to happen...This is why no one offered to take him. He's always sad, keeping to himself. Glaring at anyone who would even look at him. I really want to help him, but this is beyond me."

Reinhart shook his head in agreement. "Those monsters...Kidnapping children and doing such unspeakable things before their innocent eyes..." Getting up, he began writing a letter. "Take this to the doctor. I'm sure he can find someone who might be able to help him. And I'm sorry. This should never have happened."

"It's not your fault, your Majesty." Taking the note, Xerath left.  
~~~~~~~~ I waited on the bed for a few hours until someone I didn't recognize came in. He was fairly tall. Dressed in a formal medical suit, glasses that sat perfectly on his nose. Green eyes and long brown hair. "I am Doctor Miles."

Instantly I got up. "I don't need a doctor! Go away!"

Standing in place, the man smiled. "Talk to me. About what happened in the labs. They say talking about it will make you feel better. I won't judge you, or tell anyone anything you don't want to be repeated. Fair?"

Glaring at him suspiciously for a moment, I sat down. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Also sitting down, Miles pulled out some paper and a pen. "You were kidnapped, and held prisoner. Something happened, and you know exactly what. Just explain it to me as it happened. Every detail."

After a rough explaination, Miles wrote a few more things down before looking up at me. "I see...That really is quite a story."

Annoyance resurfaced and I looked at him with pure hate. "It's NOT a story!"

Seeming unphased by my outburst, Miles simply smiled. "It seems we have quite a bit to work on, but another time." Xerath then came in and Miles nodded before getting to the door. "I'll have to think this one through more."

After Miles left, Xerath sat down. "So? How was it?"

"Waste of time..." I muttered. "Where have you been this whole time? You said you'd stay here the whole time!"

Giving a flimsy smile, Xerath agreed. "Yes, I did. But then something came up." After seeing that I wasn't convinced, he went on. "There was a problem down town. Innocent people got in the middle of something far beyond their ability to handle."

Not even listening, I looked up. "Wait a minute. You're strong, right?"

Surprised by the sudden change in subject, Xerath nodded. "Yes, I am. I have to be. I have to be strong for those who can't, to protect those I care about, to protect everyone."

"Can you...Teach me how to be strong?" I asked.

Nodding yet again, he smiled. "It takes time to become stronger. First you should strengthen your mind and overcome what haunts you."

Author's Note:  
Next part will be the 10 Years Later thing. It will go along with the game fairly closely, some of it being just my theories, since I cannot read Korean. LOL! I'm pretty sure my guesses are close though.

I am such a sucker for Kiel. I love him very muches 3

Comments will make me happy!  
Also, DO NOT ASK ME FOR AN ACCOUNT! I just KNOW if I don't say this, that I'll get PMs up the ass asking about how to make RO2 accounts. T.T 


End file.
